The Duel
by Aram Irkrata
Summary: A Jedi Master and his Apprentice spar with lightsabers


**The Duel**

They stood solemn and alone, the giant antechamber seemed to shrink to the size of a small closet with just their presence. Three meters apart from one another the two Jedi loomed cool, calm and collected; both took the ritualistic stance used for centuries to begin a light saber duel. The Stance began with both combatants raising their ignited sabers vertically towards the vaulted ceiling, and then ended by bringing the blades down in a sweeping motion to their sides.

"Are you ready?" the taller of the two men asked, his orange blade gleaming. His name was Konr, Jedi Master, as was he the master of his dueling partner and Padawan Learner Jarrin.

"I am Master, but _please_ give me your best this time, I _can_ handle it," Jarrin replied, he was becoming frustrated with his master as of late. Jarrin held a teal blade and had believed for a while now that he should rightfully be able to defeat his master in a duel, yet every time Konr seemed to be holding back.

"My young Padawan," he continued, "I have watched you grow from a young boy into a man, you are an excellent swordsman, and every time we duel you become more and more astute with your timing and placement. And _if_ I have ever held back it was for your own good, however if you wish it, I will use my full power against you,"

"I do," Jarrin replied.

"Then…_BEGIN_!"

Jarrin rushed his master, saber at the ready. Konr stood silently waiting, his light saber poised in the classic defense position crossing his chest. His Padawan began by feinting left and coming across with a hard slash to the right. Konr anticipated this move and swiftly parried the attack with his own blade, sparks flying as the two high-energy beams collided with one another. Konr was quick to riposte with an attack of his own, but stopped short from his goal by the teal beam of his Padawan. Jarrin spun back and away, to regroup and begin his assault again. Konr calmly went back into the classic defense stature although this time he altered it slightly by keeping only one hand on the blade; his other hand he kept just behind the blade right below the tip. Again, Jarrin came at his Master this time in a style Konr had never been witness to before. Jarrin dove headfirst at Konr light saber straight out in front of him, Konr stepped right and with a downward slash of his orange blade managed to throw off the younger man. Jarrin rolled up to his feet and continued the assault. A few more blows were thrown but none found their mark, always countered by the insulting orange blade of his Master. Konr stood patiently waiting this time Jarrin had managed to slip up leaving himself open. As Jarrin's overhead slash came down a slight parry from Konr was all it took and Jarrin stumbled. Konr was quick to use this opportunity as he felt the force rush through him and released it from his free hand toward young Jarrin. The Padawan flew over thirty feet and slid a few more across the ground. He stood slightly shaken but determined now more than ever to best his Master. Konr stood watching, as Jarrin in a desperate attempt to catch the master off guard began to use the force to move much faster than any normal man should have been able to. Konr was expecting something of this nature however and kept his eye on the blur that was now his apprentice. Jarrin began to circle around his master his light saber twirling in front of him, all the while getting closer and closer. As Jarrin inched closer, his master could feel the rush of air as his Padawan would pass by, until finally he had had enough. Konr Reached out with the force, propelled himself five meters up, and landed safely away from his Padawan. Upon landing, the Jedi Master threw his orange beam towards Jarrin who saw it coming out of the corner of his eye and barely managed to stop and defend himself. Jarrin had managed to knock the saber to the ground during his defense. He stooped to pick up the blade and as he held it in his hands let his master know his thoughts.

"That was a mistake Master," Jarrin taunted.

"Was it my young apprentice?" The old Master retorted.

"You have nothing left with which to defend. You are helpless," the Padawan chided.

"A Jedi is never defenseless much less _helpless_ so long as the force is with him," Konr replied calmly and as he did he closed his eyes and said, "you would do well to remember that my young apprentice, if nothing else."

The wise venerable Jedi began to kneel; palms open and outspread, while Jarrin looked on wondering just what his master was planning. Without waiting to find out he charged, blades back at his sides. As he came up to Konr, something struck him as though a blinding flash that were palpable in some way had just slammed him in the chest. The last thing Jarrin saw was his master looking up at him, just before he blacked out.

He awoke to find himself lying crumpled in a corner of the giant antechamber, his master looking over him. Jarrin's entire body ached with a pain he had not felt before,

"What happened?" he asked quizzically.

"You underestimated the power of the force, and over estimated your ability with light sabers, my friend," Konr replied simply.

"It will not happen again Master," said Jarrin.


End file.
